


30 degrees and dropping

by Venezia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venezia/pseuds/Venezia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets into a little tussle with a hunter while helping Derek and it leads to them getting lost in the woods, while to freezing outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 degrees and dropping

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot cuz I was bored, hope it isn't too terrible. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"Stiles run!" Derek yelled as a flash bolt exploded into a tree not a foot from him. 

"Why does this only happen when I'm with you?" Stiles yelled as they crashed through the trees, the hunters right behind them. 

Derek doesn't answer as they continue to run, the cold air nipping at their faces. He can hear the hunters getting closer and they're still a good mile from the road where Stiles jeep is parked. He looks back to make sure Stiles is keeping up and he sees one of the hunters lunge for Stiles arm. The hunter catches it and they fall to the ground. They roll around and Stiles manages to slip from his jacket just as Derek grabs him by the wrist and hauls him up, pushing him ahead. 

"This way!" Derek says and they turn off onto a path that leads further into the woods but away from the hunters. They run for another 10 minutes or so before Derek's sure the hunters aren't following them anymore and he turns to Stiles, "Ok... I think we're fine for now."

"Yeah... except for the fact that I lost my coat and its like 30 degrees out here and getting colder!" Stiles teeth chatter and he shivers as he wraps his arms around himself. 

Derek looks at Stiles already pale and flushed skin. His cheeks are pinkish red along with his nose and he was breathing hard, "Well here take my jacket, and lets make it back to the road."

He pulled off his jacket and held it out to Stiles. Stiles eyes widened, "No. Keep it, you'll get cold, I'll be fine until we find the car."

"Stiles. Take it," Derek growled, shoving the jacket towards Stiles, "I'll heal if I get sick, you won't. Take the jacket."

"No. I said I'll be fine." Stiles refused when Derek shoved the jacket at him, "Lets just get back to my jeep." Thats the last thing he needed. Scott would take one sniff of him and Derek's scent would be all over him. Stiles would never hear the end of it. He personally didn't mind smelling like Derek because maybe he had a thing for the guy but he knew that Scott would get the wrong impression, ask Derek about it then Derek would kill Stiles for thinking anything different than he was just helping. Yeah, Stiles could wait until they got back to the jeep.

Derek growled and pulled his jacket back on, "Fine. I don't want to hear you complaining that you're cold." They began trudging back towards the road but with each passing minute, Derek's sensitive hearing picked up on Stile's teeth chattering, his heart beating just a teensy bit slower and his labored breathing. He fought the urge to pull the stubborn teen into his arms, to let his warmth seep into Stile's cold, pale body.

They made it to the road and Derek opened the door to the jeep when he noticed Stiles' numb fingers fumbling on the handle. Stiles finally managed to open it and he climbed in without a word and briskly rubbed his hands trying to get some feeling back. He grabbed his keys and tried to turn the jeep on but nothing happened. He tried again. And again. And one last time before he and Derek got out. They popped the hood and his battery was missing, for the second time, since meeting the damn werewolves, "Man... Why is it always my jeep? Why can't they steal your Camaros battery or something?"

"They did it so we couldn't leave." Derek said, dropping the hood and it slammed shut with Stiles glaring at him. 

"Thanks for that insight!" Stiles snapped, "Now what are we supposed to do?!" Stiles shrieked as they climbed back into the jeep.

Derek shoved his hands in his coat pockets and scooted down in the seat , "Call Scott to come get us and wait for him to get here."

Stiles pulled out his cell phone, trying to type in the number but his fingers had gone numb again and he fumbled with the phones touch screen. He wasn't prepared for the large, warm hand that covered his. He looked up and saw Derek looking at him, he took the phone from Stiles' hand, "I'll do it."

Stiles let the phone slip from his hand and Derek dialed Scott, "Scott. We need you to come get us, we were chased by hunters and they took Stiles' car battery... Yes, again. Just hurry."

"Thiiis is the lasst time I'm helping youuu chase some omega through the woooods." Stiles said, his teeth chattering and Derek really wished the teen would have taken his jacket when he offered it.

Derek didn't say anything though and for the better part of an hour, he listened to Stiles teeth chatter, The rub of skin when Stiles rubbed his arms to warm them up. Every now and then he would cast a glance and see Stiles' skin even more pale than usual and his face pinkish red from the cold. Finally he couldn't stand it anymore, "God damn it Stiles!"

Stiles jumped in his seat and looked around, "What? What happened? What did I do now?"

"You're being stubborn as hell. You're taking my jacket and that's the end of it. You're not gonna freeze to death sitting here." Derek pulled off his jacket again and threw it at Stiles, crossing his arms so Stiles couldn't give it back. 

Stiles balled it up, and threw it back in Derek's lap, "No. Just because I'm not a werewolf doesn't mean I'm a wimp. I can wait."

Derek's eyes flashed red and Stiles just looked at him, "Really dude? I'm not a beta, you can't flash your red eyes and expect me to do whatever you want."

"Fine, but I'm not explaining to Scott why you have pneumonia so get over here!" Derek grabbed Stiles' arm and pulled him bodily over the center console into his lap. 

"What are you doing?! Let go!" Stiles complained as Derek wrapped his body around Stiles and held onto him. 

Derek maneuvered Stiles so he was curled against his chest and threw the jacket over them, "No. You won't wear the jacket and you're freezing. Pretty soon hypothermia was gonna set in and then you'd be screwed. So shut up, lie still and wait for Scott to get here."

Yeah, now he was definitely screwed. This was worse than wearing the jacket. If Scott saw this, Stiles would never hear the end of it, Scott would constantly be bothering Stiles to tell Derek that he had a thing for the werewolf, "Only until I'm warmed up again. We're not laying like this until Scott shows up." 

Derek rolled his eyes, death glaring at Stiles, "Whatever. Just shut up."

But Stiles being Stiles, he couldn't. He curled his numb fingers into Derek's shirt, "By the way, that was my favorite jacket...."

"It was that stupid red hoodie you wear all the time." Derek countered, trying hard not to inhale the sweet scent that was original to Stiles.

"Yeah and why do you think I wear it all the time? Because its my favorite!" Stiles argued, "So you owe me a new one. And a new car battery..."

Derek scoffed but finally Stiles stopped talking and settled into the warmth of Derek's embrace. He had closed his eyes and accidentally fallen asleep while waiting for Scott. A tap on the window, made him jump and a low growl emanated from Derek's throat as his eyes turned red, assessing the threat, "Relax, it's Scott."

"Am I interrupting something?" Scott asked, a grin tugging at the corner of his lips. 

"No, I lost my coat when a hunter tackled me. It was freezing and we only had one jacket. And in case you don't know because you can't tell or something, you werewolves run kind of hot." Stiles said as he opened the door and clambered away from Derek to Scott's car. 

Derek climbed out and just glared at Scott, "What took you so long? We've been waiting for almost 2 hours."

"I had to find you guys and the hunters were still out. Had to lead them far enough away!" Scott replied, defending himself. 

A smile tugged at Scott's mouth and Derek just glared at him some more, "What are you smiling at?"

Scott held up his hands and shook  
his head, "Nothing... Just the fact I interrupted snuggle time.

"We weren't snuggling. He was freezing.." Derek caught the knowing glint in Scott's eye, "Fine! I'll just let your best friend freeze to death next time!"

"No you won't," Scott grinned and dodged out of the way of Derek's hand as Derek tried to grab him by the shirt, "Come on! We have to get home before the sheriff or my mom freaks."

Derek grumbled as he slipped into the car. Stupid teenagers and their parents, what had possessed him to make those 2 part of his pack? Derek realized he'd just called Stiles part of their pack, and in a way he supposed the human was. 

Scott was part of the pack because he was a wolf but Stiles was nothing special, just a scrawny human boy with a witty comeback for everything and a smart mouth, but Stiles was special. He belonged with the pack as much as anyone else did, Derek supposed that was why he was so inclined to protect the boy and look after him. But Derek knew it was more than that, he knew he wanted Stiles, he wanted the boys attention, he enjoyed the teens company even though he threatened bodily harm, he knew Stiles knew too. If Stiles had truly felt uncomfortable tonight, snuggled with Derek, he would have fought much harder than he did to scramble away from his lap. He knew Stiles wanted him too, he could smell the hormones when they were together, it made him want the boy that much more. 

With a little jolt, Derek realized he was happy. For the first time since Laura died, he was happy. Even though they were constantly hunted and there were pack problems, he was happy with his life and his pack. Sure they all fought and bickered, but again that might be his fault for forcing them to live under the same roof and for them all being 16 year old werewolves.

Derek was lost in his thoughts until the car stopped and he realized they were at his house, "Thanks." He muttered as he got out. He watched the car leave but he didn't go in the house. Instead, he ran through the woods, following the road to Stiles' house. He made it there a couple of minutes after Scott left and he sat outside the window, perched on the roof, watching Stiles sleep, making sure the hunters didn't come looking for the boy. 

\---------------

The next day, Derek was there again, hiding in Stiles room when he got home from school. He'd already put the new battery in Stiles jeep and drove it back to the house, leaving Stiles to assume he'd called a tow truck for it. 

Stiles walked into his room and threw his book bag down and turned to go back downstairs but a splash of red color caught his eye. There, folded neatly on his bed was a new red hoodie just like the one he'd lost last night. He smiled and picked it up, turning around to put it in his closet. He turned and saw Derek and he jumped, the hoodie falling from his hands, "Jesus Christ! Why do you do that?" 

"Is that a good replacement for the one you lost last night?" Derek asked, picking up the red hoodie and handing it back to Stiles.

Stiles accepted the hoodie and found a hanger to put it on, "Yeah... umm, you know I was just kidding right? You didn't have to get me a new one" 

Derek smirked, "Does that mean I didn't have to fix your jeep?" 

Stiles jaw dropped, "You fixed my jeep too? I just thought you had someone go get it."

"Yeah, well like you said its my fault the battery got ripped out, it's my fault you lost your favorite hoodie last night" Derek shrugged, "And you know... I actually kind of... liked that hoodie on you."

"Uhhh huh" Stiles grinned, "So does this mean I'm your favorite pack member? I mean I don't see you rushing to replace all of Scott's or Isaacs or anyone else's ruined clothes for that matter."

Derek's sensitive hearing picked up the slight increase in Stiles heartbeat and he smirked, stepping forward a few steps. "Don't expect it to happen again."

"Got it." Stiles was now leaning against his desk but Derek just kept coming forward, "So thanks for the hoodie. I guess I'll umm... see you next time you need help with something and I'm gonna do homework or a project.. or you know read.... or something else."

Derek was now standing directly in front of Stiles, their chests barely touching, "Stiles...."

Stiles didn't look at him, just averted his gaze to the floor, "Yeah?"

"Shut up. Please... for 5 minutes, shut up." Derek whispered and Stiles didn't have time to make a sarcastic reply because Derek lips were on his. Stiles leaned into the kiss and brought his hands up to curl into Derek's dark hair. Derek pushed Stiles up into the desk, and stood between his legs, kissing him. 

Derek broke the kiss and left Stiles panting. He smiled as Stiles caught his breath, "Yes."

"Yes what?" Stiles asked, confusion clouding his whiskey colored eyes.

"You're my favorite pack member." Derek replied, and Stiles just rolled his eyes, pulling him in for another kiss.

Somehow they eventually made it to the bed and made out for a little before Derek laid down and Stiles laid down against his chest, curling up against him, "I'm really glad you didn't let me freeze last night."

Derek chuckled, "Me too."

All Stiles could think was that he hoped it would be this cold for a long time because he could get used to this.


End file.
